<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>incinerate by freewaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996206">incinerate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle'>freewaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no thoughts head empty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Naruto and Sasuke, sparring and foreplay may as well be the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>incinerate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto has no intention of losing today.</p><p>They’re restricting themselves to taijutsu, with the exception of Naruto’s kyuubi chakra and shadow clones, against Sasuke’s sharingan and rinnegan switching technique.</p><p>“Remember teme, no cheating allowed!” Naruto informs him cheekily. “Just letting you know since I figure you’ll be tempted.”</p><p>“I don’t need to cheat to win,” Sasuke replies, cool and bored. A pretense he’s wearing just to be an ass, of course - Naruto knows nothing gets Sasuke going like a good spar.</p><p>Naruto hones in on the slight shift of Sasuke’s hips, the rotation of his shoulders, as he moves to strike. He is always smooth and graceful where Naruto is blunt and rough, deflecting with ease while Naruto barrels forward with no reservations.</p><p>It used to be annoying. It still is, from time to time, but mostly it’s really, really hot.</p><p>Naruto moves to form hand signs for shadow clone jutsu, and Sasuke disrupts him midway, finishing his seal to cancel him out. He disrupts him again, and on the third time, he clasps his hand.</p><p>“Aw, Sasuke,” Naruto says, grinning. “If you wanted to hold hands, you shoulda just said so.” And then he lands a hard kick on his chest, watching in satisfaction as Sasuke stumbles backwards, finally allowing him time to finish the seal for shadow clones.</p><p>He summons at least a hundred clones. If Sasuke is phased, he doesn’t show it. He disables them one by one, flipping, twisting, striking in the blink of an eye. Not a single one touches him.</p><p>“Is that all?” He asks, smirking.</p><p>“You wish,” Naruto shoots back, and one more shadow clone makes its way behind Sasuke, catching him off guard long enough for Naruto to land a solid punch. He feels the impact, the force of the blow reverberating through him. Sasuke staggers back, and Naruto aims a second punch.</p><p>But he’s not so lucky this time. Sasuke catches his arm, and twists.</p><p>“Fuck!” He cries out, to Sasuke’s obvious satisfaction. His smugness reminds Naruto of his original conviction - like hell he’s letting Sasuke take this win.</p><p>He grips Sasuke’s arm and flips them both over. It hurts like a bitch, but it frees him of Sasuke’s grasp. Besides, he knows he’s better at taking a hit than Sasuke is.</p><p>Unfortunately, Sasuke is also a lot harder to land a hit on to begin with.</p><p>Naruto lodges forward but misses, with Sasuke neatly vaulting across the field. He’s behind Naruto in an instant, and Naruto realizes he used the rinnegan to switch himself with a rock to the right of him - a classic, bastard-y move from Sasuke - and flies forward as Sasuke elbows him roughly.</p><p>“Oh, man...” he moans in pain. But it’s mostly for show, to feed Sasuke’s ego. Sure enough, he seems to be letting his guard down when Naruto is suddenly on his feet again.</p><p>“Did ya really think I would lose that easily?” Naruto demands. Sasuke rolls his eyes.</p><p>“No, you are known for being obnoxiously persistent.” And he targets Naruto once again, but he’s far too quick this time.</p><p>They’re lost in a blur of taijutsu and shadow clones and the red glaze of the sharingan. Naruto is wondering if this will be one of those days where they fight themselves to a standstill, when he suddenly sees an opening.</p><p>A swift uppercut to the jaw has Sasuke reeling. He’s knocked down, and Naruto knows the win is as good as his. He conjures a handful of shadow clones to help him pin Sasuke down.</p><p>“Yield,” he says. He’s the one in control now, and Sasuke’s smiling like he likes it.</p><p>“Fine, fine, I yield. Don’t expect to get so lucky next time.” Sasuke says. Naruto lets him sit up, and the way he’s looking at him can only mean one thing.</p><p>Naruto spots a bruise on Sasuke’s bare chest.</p><p>“Damn, you really got hit,” he says, laughing. “Let me heal that up for you.”</p><p>“Later,” Sasuke replies. “For now, let me give you your reward.”</p><p>And just like that, he’s hovering over him, inching down his training pants. Naruto allows himself to be pushed to the ground, smiling cockily. He wraps his legs around Sasuke’s waist, as he kneels over him.</p><p>“Did I turn you on, Sasuke?” Naruto asks happily.</p><p>“You did,” Sasuke replies, entirely deadpan. He leans down to suck at a spot beneath his ear and Naruto tips his head back to give him better access. He closes his eyes. The heat is sweltering and all he can feel is Sasuke, the hard muscle of his chest, the way he surrounds him.</p><p>They’re kissing now, and it’s hot and sloppy and desperate. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s neck, pulling him closer, clutching at his hair.</p><p>“Ya know,” Naruto says between kisses, “Your hair isn’t really duck ass shaped.” He strokes the ends. “It’s more like a chicken.”</p><p>“Naruto,” Sasuke breathes out, and it’s exasperated and fond all at once. His hand slips down Naruto’s pants, and Naruto shimmies them off all the way.</p><p>“Come on,” he urges him, getting eager now. Sasuke complies, fingers rubbing against his crack. Naruto feels the calloused hand pushing in, coated in wetness, and is glad they pack lube with their training equipment now.</p><p>“You ready?” Sasuke asks.</p><p>Naruto rolls over onto his stomach, turns around and grins. “Of course I am.”</p><p>He feels Sasuke enter him, slowly, with ease and familiarity. Naruto gasps, arches his back. He listens closely to the sounds Sasuke makes as he moves inside him, the moans muffled against the back of his neck, the wet gasps.</p><p>“Keep doing it,” Naruto moans. “Do it harder!” He feels Sasuke smirk into his neck.</p><p>"Look at you," he murmurs into his ear. "The strongest man alive, the future hokage, likes getting fucked by a nuke nin."</p><p><em>Fuck yeah I do, </em>Naruto thinks. He can't imagine being ashamed of Sasuke's refusal for affiliate himself with any village. It's sexy, if anything, and reaffirms that Sasuke's loyalty is first and foremost to him. Not the village. He's possessive, what can he say. </p><p>Sasuke leaves a trail of hickeys down his neck, and Naruto relishes in the mild ache. The kyuubi will heal it in time, of course, but sometimes Naruto wishes the marks would stay. Physical proof of how much Sasuke wants him.</p><p>He manages to find just the right spot inside of Naruto, and he thrusts in harshly, gripping Naruto’s wrists above his head. Naruto pushes back against him, wanting to feel as much as possible.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes are on him, intense, and the force of his attention is almost too much for him. It’s everything he wants, all at once.</p><p>Naruto cries out when he comes. Sasuke is right behind him, but silent, burying his face in Naruto’s hair.</p><p>They lie on their backs afterward, out of breath.</p><p>“So,” Naruto says.</p><p>“So.” Sasuke responds.</p><p>Naruto turns over to smile at him, bright as ever. “Second round?”</p><p>Sasuke smirks. “Of course.”</p><p>They shower, scrubbing each other clean, and go at it a second time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>